


Inkemba Yothando

by santigold96



Series: umoya okhululekile [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: umoya okhululekile [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705090





	Inkemba Yothando

"Bafo!" Waqala ukumemeza, futhi uJaime wahosha inkemba yakhe ayeyintshontshile eMfuleni, okwamangalisa ukuthi yi-Oath Guard. Unqamule isisulu sabo bonke labo abenze umsebenzi wokuvela, wavele wazizwa njengeqhawe lengoma futhi ngemuva kokusongela uCersei okokugcina ngenkemba, wasithulisa isikhalo sakhe ecela usizo, walibhekisa ngasendleleni eyimfihlo.

UBrienne wayesekhona lapho ayemshiye khona, yize ubuso bakhe babushintshe kakhulu. Kodwa-ke, ubengenaso isikhathi sokuma ukujabulela ushintsho noma acabange izisusa nemiphumela yalokho, wamdonsa wamyisa esitebhisini esiseduze futhi bobabili bagijimisa imigwaqo ye-labyrinthine egcwele amathunzi, amadragoni namazwi ababengazi ukuthi kuzwakala.

"Ngeke size siphume lapha!" UBrienne wamemezela, futhi uJaime wamangala ukuzwa umsindo wezwi lakhe, futhi nangalo mandla wobuntu, ogcwele isithunzi.

"Impela ngiyayenza!" Waphendula ngokuhlekisa, sengathi konke lokhu kungumdlalo. Ngiyazi lezi ndlela zokuhamba ngezindlela zingcono kunanoma ngubani ngaphandle kweS Spider. Sizohamba.

UBrienne wayefuna ukuphendula - ah, i-wench ibuyile, ephendula, esola, enesibindi - kepha akazange avume. Wayefuna ukujabulela umzuzwana omncane, ukuzwa imizwa i-adrenaline ihamba emzimbeni wakhe njengoba izikhuthaza, kwesokunxele, kwesokudla, kwesobunxele futhi, ngezinyathelo zonogada bezikhala kule nqaba yonke lapho kufanele kube khona, kunciphe ukuphuma Wayehlelile kusukela mzuzu wokuqala angena enqabeni. Icebo lakhe belingakaze lihlale, icebo lakhe belingakaze libuyele ohlangothini lukaCersei.

Ngemuva kweminye imizuzu emihlanu yomjaho ongavinjwanga, lapho amaphaphu abo womabili evutha nemilenze yabo ingavuthiwe, bama ngaphambi komnyango olula, ongemva kwawo owawuqagela iphunga elinosawoti, lolwandle, ichweba kanye nokuhlala yedwa. Babephephile. Inkambo yabo engazelele - efana nempilo yakhe - yayiphelile emnyango owodwa, okubaholele endleleni eyodwa, bebonke. Kwakuyisikhathi sokuphuma esiteji futhi wehlise ikhethini labalingiswa bakhe, noma ngabe uBrienne wayengazi okwamanje.

"Manje siyaphi?" Owesifazane wabuza ngokumamatheka: wayesephila. Futhi yize uJaime ayengazange ambone, yize ayenamahloni futhi, wayazi ukuthi kungenxa yamazwi akhe ngaye, indlela amvikela ngayo kuCersei, isithandwa sakhe esingafani naye nodadewabo iminyaka, ayefiswa yibo bonke abantu. Ekukhaleni kokuthi "Wasindisa impilo yami!" amehlo akhe ayesethole ukugqama nobungqabavu bobusha bakhe, evulekile njengembali ekwindla, enganqamuki ebusika. Isazela sasingasekho nothando ... lwalusekhona njengoba lwaluhlala lukhona, ngisho nangaphambi kokuba ngilubonile.

UJaime wamamatheka ngenkathi elula, elalele umsindo wezinyawo, yize kuphela umoya wawuphendula kulokho ayekulindele, umoya wanyakazisa iziqongo zezihlahla, umsindo wolwandle uqubuka emadwaleni, ukuphefumula kwakhe kushunqisa njengoba equkethe ukuhleka kokwazi komuntu. ukhululekile, hhayi kuphela emaphutheni akhe, kodwa futhi nakuCersei. Wehlela phambili ukuze angadingeki ambheke ebusweni, ephethe i-Oathguards ephethe isikhali sakhe, umuthi omuhle wenhlanhla owamnika ukuzethemba, ngekusasa elikude kakhulu futhi uma bejaha, bavotela impilo

"Asiye eTarth."

PHELA.


End file.
